First Meet
by Alza Saiko-Yoochi
Summary: Kehidupan memang tak selalu menyakitkan, tergantung bagaimana mereka menjalaninya. Mungkin kali ini Yugi akan mencoba menghilangkan rasa risihnya.


_**Story by: **_**Alza Saiko-Yoochi**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, OOC, AU.**_

_**xXx**_

_**First Meet**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Hei, Yug. Maaf, ya. Aku diajak Jamur ke _Cafetaria_."

Yugi tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, Jou. Pergilah."

Jounouchi mengerenyit, "Kau yakin?" tanya Jou, sekedar memastikan.

Yugi mengangguk, pemuda mungil itu juga mengeluarkan buku sastra yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan, tanda bahwa dia ingin meneruskan bacaannya.

Jou mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, sampai nanti." Jounouchi langsung berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan Yugi yang mulai sibuk dengan bukunya.

Selama beberapa menit, Yugi tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Suara riuh dari teman-temannya yang tengah asyik mengobrol dan bercanda ria sama sekali tak mengganggunya, pikirannya terlalu fokus pada buku di tangannya.

Hingga kedua permata _Amethyst_-nya menangkap sebuah kata yang menusuk dirinya. Sejenak, kedua mata Yugi membulat sempurna. Semua kalimat sastra yang baru saja dibaca dan dipahaminya seolah menghilang dalam sekejap.

Mungkin bagi orang lain, apa yang mengusik Yugi barusan hanya hal biasa, terlalu biasa. Namun, bagi orang lain yang notabene penyendiri, pendiam dan kurang pergaulan. Apakah bagi mereka hal itu termasuk biasa? Mungkin sebagian iya, sisanya?

**Pasangan**.

Yup, tentang pasangan.

Sekuat apa pun Yugi berusaha mengindahkan, hati kecilnya tetap tak bisa dibohongi. Yugi pun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya juga menginginkan pasangan. Seseorang yang mampu menempati tempat yang kosong di hatinya, seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya selain keluarga dan sahabatnya. Sering kali Yugi merasa cemburu melihat kemesraan Honda dan Anzu, atau keributan yang disebabkan oleh Seto dan Jounouchi.

Apa daya?

Sebagai seorang murid teladan, Yugi jauh lebih tertarik pada pelajaran sekolah dibandingkan apa yang sering diurusi oleh anak remaja zaman sekarang. Yugi juga sering merasa risih jika didekati oleh orang yang memiliki maksud tertentu, mulai dari Om-Om Hidung Belang yang salah satunya memiliki rambut Platinum dan sebelah matanya tertutupi rambut, hingga Tante-Tante Pedo yang salah satunya berasal dari _China_. Bersyukur Yugi bisa menghindarinya hingga sekarang.

Jadi …?

"Lebih baik fokus pada pelajaran …," gumam Yugi seraya kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

* * *

"ARGH! AKU TAK TAHAN LAGI! MARIK! DARI PADA MEMBALAS _E-MAIL_ PACARMU, LEBIH BAIK BANTU AKU MENYINGKIRKAN BINTANG LAUT BINAL INI!"

Marik melirik Bakura yang berusaha melepaskan dari dari jeratan Yami, sang idola sekolah. Siswa kelas tiga itu menghela nafas pendek sebelum menyimpan _Handphone_-nya di saku celananya, dengan malas, Marik berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Bakura.

"LEPASKAN AKU, KEP*RAT!"

"KURAAAAA! KENAPA NASIBKU HARUS SEMENYEDIHKAN INI?!"

"BERTOBATLAH PADA RA, SIALAN!"

"CIH! KAU INI TEGA SEKALI!"

"MEMANG AKU TEGA! DAN SEKARANG MENJAUH DARIKU!"

"Hei, hei. Berhenti!" lerai Marik, kepalanya kembali pusing hanya dengan mendengar teriakan yang mememakkan telinga. Bersyukurlah guru-guru sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan mereka atau bersiaplah untuk berhadapan dengan _sanksi_.

Membutuhkan waktu yang tak bisa dibilang sebentar untuk melepaskan jeratan maut Yami dan menenangkannya, belum lagi menenangkan Bakura yang sudah dalam emosi tingkat tinggi. Marik semakin pusing dengan hubungan mereka, hampir saja ia melupakan mengapa mereka bisa bersahabat dan selalu bersama.

"Nah, Yami, sekarang ceritakan apa masalahmu." Marik menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapan Yami, masih terhalang meja.

Yami mendengus kecil, pria itu justru merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto, lalu menunjukkannya pada Marik dan Bakura. Berbeda dengan Marik yang langsung memperhatikan foto tersebut, Bakura justru dengan sangat kasarnya menyambar foto tersebut dan melihatnya ogah-ogahan.

"Huh? Ini bukannya foto Mana? Ada apa de-" perkataan Bakura terhenti saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang tangan kanannya dirangkul oleh Mana pada foto tersebut.

"Ew~" komentar Marik, bahkan pemuda berambut jabrik itu tak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi.

"Jadi …." Bakura melirik Yami yang mengerucutkan mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya. Terlihat jelas bahwa sang idola sedang kesal dan … patah hati, mungkin?

"Siapa pria ini?" tanya Marik sambil menunjuk sosok pria di foto tersebut.

Bakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Bukannya dia Mahado? Anak kelas 3-A?"

"Oh ya?"

Bakura mengangguk.

"ARGH! AKU TAK TERIMA KENYATAAN INI!" Jerit Yami seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar, lalu menggebrak mejanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kambuh …," komentar Bakura dan Marik bersamaan.

Mungkin kelas 3-D akan dilanda badai untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

"Hm …." Yugi menaruh beberapa _Cup Ramen_ di keranjang yang dipegangnya, tentunya sambil menghitung jumlah setiap harga barang yang akan dibelinya. Berhubung keuangan agak menipis, sebisa mungkin Yugi harus menghemat uangnya. Uang yang dibawanya juga berkurang karena sempat ia pakai untuk membeli _Sandwich_. Sialnya, Yugi baru ingat ia belum mengambil uang di Apartemennya, sementara dia sendiri terlanjur berada di _Supermarket_.

Berhubung jarak antara Sekolah dan rumahnya tak terlalu jauh, Yugi selalu berjalan pulang-pergi setiap hari. Sesekali, dia menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja bahan makanan. Walau masih SMA, Yugi tinggal sendirian. Sejak SMP, Yugi tinggal di Apartemen kecil yang dekat dengan sekolah. Biarpun uang sewa Apartemen ditanggung oleh orang tuanya, Yugi juga _part time_ di beberapa tempat, sekedar mencari uang tambahan. Dengan tujuan untuk membiasakan diri, agar dirinya tidak tergantung pada keluarga lagi walau sudah Kuliah nanti.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, berbelanja untuk menambah amunisi yang menipis. Belum lagi terkadang Jounouchi sering datang dan menghabiskan sebagian amunisi dalam sekejap mata.

"Sayur sudah, daging sudah, berikutnya …." Yugi melirik minuman kaleng yang berjejer rapi di rak, namun jaraknya cukup jauh.

"Yang terakhir saja," gumam Yugi seraya berbalik dan berjalan ke tempat lain, mencari beberapa makanan ringan yang bisa dinikmatinya nanti.

"AAAARRGHH!"

Hampir saja Yugi menjatuhkan keranjangnya karena terkejut akan suara teriakan tersebut, syarat refleksnya pun langsung membuat Yugi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Brengs*k! Mentang-mentang aku kalah suit, langsung menyuruh yang macam-macam! F*ck!"

Yugi mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat seseorang yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya tengah mengumpat-umpat dengan begitu kasarnya sambil mengambil beberapa kaleng soda secara asal dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Dan yang menjadi perhatian Yugi, siswa tersebut mengenakan seragam dengan tidak rapi sedikit pun, juga … gaya rambutnya mirip dengan Yugi. Siswa itu membelakangi Yugi, tapi Yugi masih bisa melihat gaya dan warna rambut yang memang benar-benar mirip dengannya.

Selama beberapa lama, Yugi terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan siswa tersebut. Tanpa disadari olehnya, ternyata siswa itu menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh Yugi. Siswa itu pun menolehkan kepalanya.

/Eh?/

Sepasang permata berwarna _Amethyst_ berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang permata merah _Crimson_, dengan perbedaan tatapan yang terlihat jelas. Permata _Amethyst_ nampak dipenuhi dengan kelembutan dan ketenangan, sedangkan permata _Crimson_ terlihat tajam dan wild.

Yugi dan siswa tersebut terdiam beberapa saat, seolah saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing begitu melihat sosok 'kembaran' mereka yang mungkin baru pertama kali mereka temui.

Moment itu terhenti karena suara musik yang biasa diputar di Supermarket tersebut terdengar kembali. Yugi langsung berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tujuan asalnya, tak sedikit pun mempedulikan siswa tersebut. Lain halnya dengan siswa itu, dia justru mengejar Yugi.

"Hei, kau! Tunggu!" Siswa tersebut berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Yugi yang mulai memilih makanan ringan.

"Hm?" jawab Yugi pendek, pandangannya tak lepas dari kedua bungkus _snack_ di tangannya. Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat jelas bahwa Yugi tak sedikit pun tertarik untuk mengurusi siswa itu.

"Langsung saja, ya. Aku tak suka basa-basi. Kenapa gaya dan warna rambutmu sama denganku?" tanya siswa tersebut sembari berdiri di samping Yugi.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti rambutku alami sejak lahir," jawab Yugi, masih pada posisi semula.

"Yang benar? Apa kau tidak sengaja mencontoh gaya rambutku kare-"

"Apa perlu kutunjukkan fotoku saat aku dilahirkan, fotoku saat balita dan seterusnya hingga sekarang?" tantang Yugi dengan nada suara yang terbilang dingin nan tajam.

"T-tidak perlu …," balas siswa tersebut, nyalinya seakan menciut mendengar tantangan Yugi.

"Hn." Yugi menaruh sebatang coklat di keranjangnya dan menolehkan kepalanya pada siswa tersebut. "Hanya itu saja, 'kan? Permisi," pamit Yugi pendek seraya melangkahkan kakinya melewati siswa tersebut, berjalan menuju kasir.

"Ah, sebentar!" Cegah siswa tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya, tetapi kali ini dia menangkap tangan kanan Yugi.

Yugi mengerenyit, pemuda mungil itu menoleh kembali pada siswa itu. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Yugi.

"Eh … aku h-hanya …," ucap siswa itu terputus-putus.

"Ada apa?" Yugi mengulang pertanyaannya.

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu namamu, mungkin … kita bisa berteman? Kita dari sekolah yang sama, 'kan?"

Yugi memutar bola matanya, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman siswa itu. "Namaku Yugi Mutou, kelas 1-C."

"Ah, aku Yami Atem, kelas 3-D. Sa-"

"Salam kenal dan permisi, _Senpai_," pamit Yugi seraya berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir.

"Yugi …," gumam Yami dengan suara kecil, pemuda itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yugi yang sedang menunggu jumlah uang yang harus dibayarnya. Terus begitu hingga Yugi keluar dari _Supermarket_.

"Anak itu … menarik juga."

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Mohon jangan minta Saya untuk membuat Sequel-nya~ Saya males~ XD

Selain itu, Saya membuat Fic ini sebagai pelampiasan~ jujur, yang Saya rasakan sama seperti Yugi. Dan Saya tergolong sangat RISIH jika didekati orang dengan maksud tertentu, kecuali jika berhubungan dengan keluarga atau teman. Dan bersyukur selama ini cuman digoda Om-Om Hidung Belang dan tak pernah digoda Tante Pedo.

Iri Saya padamu, Yugi~ tukeran, yuk? Saya juga pengen dapet kejadian begitu, asal cowoknya 'normal', sih. :3

Dan, Yug. Perlu Saya panggilin Militer Jepang? Tubuhmu terancam bahaya jika diincar sama bintang laut binal yang satu ini. XD


End file.
